Wings, My Treasure
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: She should have been more careful. He should have listened to his conscience. Would they be able to restore what they had lost? Or would their treasures be lost forever? Rated T for mild violence in later chapters. TerrencexTinkerbell (hinted, may change later) and OCxVidia.
1. Treasured Painting

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tinkerbell! I just own this story and the OCs._

* * *

_**Intro**_

_Wings._

_They are a fairy's treasure._

_Few realize the treasure they have until they lose it._

_Or..._

_when one they loved loses their wings._

_Is there a way to restore the treasures that have been lost?_

* * *

**Chapter One: Treasured Painting**

"Watch it! Coming through, coming through!" Fawn called out as her herd of butterflies flew through Tinker's Nook.

The tinker-talent fairies and sparrowmen dove for cover as the wild butterfly herd continued on their way.

"Wait, Fawn! There's one more!" Beck yelled as she hurried to catch up with her fellow animal-talent fairy.

The tinker-talents groaned.

"This is a bit much," Bobble complained. "We've been trampled on by all sorts o' animals this 'ere season."

Tinkerbell nodded thoughtfully. "We should try fixing that. Somehow find a better way to herd those butterflies."

"That's be a lovely thing indeed, but Tinkerbell we've got others things to work on first before you can work on your own projects," Fairy Mary reminded the blonde tinker as she dusted herself off. "Now, we need to clean up this mess and get back to work."

Tinkerbell sighed as she glanced at the mess the butterflies had left behind.

Tools were lying everywhere. The baskets Clank and another sparrowman had been weaving had tumbled down the path and towards the artist-talents new nook.

Tinkerbell sighed again and flew over toward the basket. Maybe if she helped Clank finish the basket and hurried with her tasks, she could work on that butterfly project.

"Mmmph!"

Tinkerbell jumped back in surprise. She did not expect to see a artist-talent fairy tangled up inside the unfinished basket.

"Bess! What are you doing in there?" Tinkerbell asked as she helped Bess out.

"Thanks a bunch, Tink!" Bess removed a stray hair away from her face. "I just stepped out when I collided with this basket. What's going on at the Tinker Nook?"

Tink flew over and blocked Bess's view. "Uh, it's nothing." She glanced down at Bess's feet. "Is that a painting in that package?"

Bess gasped. "Oh my pixie dust!" She quickly snatched the package up and checked it for any damages. "Whew... it's all right." Bess grinned sheepishly. "It's an old painting that I've been meaning to finish."

Tink cocked her head slightly. "May I see?"

Bess pursed her lips. "Well, I don't know..."

"Aw come on, Bess!" Tink begged.

"I really shouldn't."

"Beeesssssss!"

Bess tightened her grip on the painting. "I'd really love to, Tink. But I can't."

Tink frowned slightly. "Why not?"

"I just can't. I mean... I don't know how Terrence would feel about it."

Tink's curiosity shot up. "Terrence? Is it a painting of Terrence?"

Oh how Tink wanted to see it! Especially if it was a painting of a certain sparrowman.

"Er, not exactly, Tink."

Tink's wings quivered ever so slightly.

No... it couldn't be. Did Terrence perhaps... ask Bess to paint him a picture of a fairy? What if it wasn't of her? What if it was some other fairy?

Tink shook her head. Why was she worried about that? If Terrence wanted a painting of a fairy, he could have it. What did it matter to her, right? But, it couldn't hurt to know, now would it?

"Who is the painting of?" Tink demanded.

"I can't-"

"Miss Bell!" Clank interrupted.

Tink growled in frustration and turned toward the sparrowman. "What is it?"

"Oh there's my basket!" the tinker-talent exclaimed happily.

Tink sighed through her nose.

"Oh right! Miss Bell, Fairy Mary wants you. Said something about fixing something."

Tink sighed again. "Well I guess I'll fly with you later."

Bess nodded. "Fly with you later."

The artist-talent sighed in relief as the tinker fairy and sparrowman returned to the Tinker's Nook. She held the painting close to her chest. It still wasn't quite finished yet but she wanted to show Terrence anyways. She had been so excited when she found it. She was working moving into her new studio when she stumbled across it. It had been soo many seasons ago when she started it. Why she had never finished it? Well, other projects came up and things happened. Bess sighed softly. The things that had happened. She straightened herself. No time to dwell on the past. She needed to find Terrence.

* * *

Terrence whistled softly as he scooped some pixie dust into a pouch. Yup, that should be the last one for now. Being the only dust-talent was hard, but he didn't mind. He loved his talent.

"Terrence? Terrence!"

Terrence blinked and looked up to see a fast-flying-talent fairy flying toward him.

He nodded politely at the fairy. "You need some dust already, Breeze?"

The fairy shook her head. "Bess is looking for you."

Terrence cocked his head. "Bess?"

He furrowed his brows. Why was the artist-talent fairy looking for him?

"Do you know where she is?"

"She was heading to Acorn Summit. I happened to be heading this way so I told her I'd see if you were around."

Terrence pursed his lips slightly. "Do you know um why she's looking for me?"

Breeze shrugged.

"Well I need to head to Acorn Summit anyways. I guess I'll meet her there."

Breeze nodded. "Hope you catch her. She said something about heading to Dewdrop Vale."

"Well I better get going then."

"Fly safely. I saw Vidia flying around Acorn Summit."

Terrence nodded. Vidia enjoyed creating whirlwinds by the oak tress over in Acorn Summit. The fairies and sparrowmen knew to avoid that area whenever Vidia was there. It wasn't like anyone had gotten injured, but none of them were willing to take a chance to be anywhere near the irritable fast-flying-talent fairy.

Terrence grabbed his bags of pixie dust and headed for Acorn Summit. As he flew, his thoughts turned to the artist-talent fairy. Why was she looking for him? Did he not give her dust today? No. he shook his head. She wouldn't be jumping from Cottonpuff Field to Acorn Summit to Dewdrop Vale if he hadn't given her ration of pixie dust. It had to be a different reason. Now what would she need him for if it wasn't for dust? It couldn't be for a partner in the Pixie Hollow Games or the Spring Ball. Both of those events had already passed. Wait... A memory was slowly coming back.

Terrence's heart skipped a beat as he flew faster. Had she started back on that painting? That painting he had requested seasons ago? The painting that he sworn he'd never see after that fateful day? Could it be that painting?

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is my first Tinkerbell fanfic sooo I hope it goes well. X3 I've had this story on my mind for awhile but I finally decided to post it today haha.

This story is based mostly on the books and a little on the movies. I always thought Terrence was by himself as a dust talent fairy. I still do despite being crushed when _Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure _came out. Anyways... I hope you don't mind though. ;)

I'm sorry if the places are named wrong. I haven't read the books in forever and my memory is a bit rough from the movies... I just took places from the Pixie Hollow online map. Please forgive meeeee! XD


	2. Treasure of Memories

**Chapter Two: Treasure of Memories**

Terrence barely took note of his surroundings as he flew towards Acorn Summit. He was struggling with a battle that was going on in his mind.

_Don't go see Bess. Seeing that painting will only hurt you._

_ "But that's all in the past now," _Terrence argued with himself.

_Is it? Then why haven't you asked Tinkerbell out?_

_ "What does Tink have to about this?" _Terrence asked crossly.

_You like her, don't you? But the reason you won't get too close to her has to do with your past._

_ "It doesn't!"_

_ Then ask the tinker-talent out._

_ "I can't do that. I... I have responsibilities I have to take care of. I don't really have time for dating."_

_ You sneak off to see her despite your responsibilities. _His conscience reminded him.

Terrence sighed through his nose. "_Maybe you're right..."_

_ Watch out._

_ "Huh?" _Terrence blinked and refocused on what was ahead of him.

"AGH!" The dust-talent did his best to screech to halt once he saw the tornado he was about to crash into.

But unfortunately, it was too late.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"My my my, what foolish sparrowman do we have here?"

Terrence groaned softly as he sat up. "Hi, Vidia."

The fast-flying-talent frowned slightly. "Terrence."

"I'd fly backwards if I could... I didn't see your tornado."

"Obviously," Vidia snorted.

"Eh heh..." Terrence scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he stood up.

Vidia had gotten a little nicer since the whole mainland episode, but she would slip back into her old ways once in awhile.

"Well, don't just stand there. Go away!" Vidia snapped.

"Huh? Er I mean... Right. Uh, fly with you later."

"Yeah right! Just fly _away_!"

Terrence hesitated. "Um, Vidia?"

"What, _sweety_?" she spat angrily. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Should he tell her?

"Um... I think Bess finished that painting."

"Painting?"

Terrence took a deep breath before looking straight at Vidia. "The painting of Laurence."

Vidia's heart nearly stopped. "Of who?"

"Laurence," Terrence managed to whisper.

Vidia set her lips in a firm line. "Let's go."

* * *

Tinkerbell tugged at her bangs. She couldn't concentrate at all. Who in Pixie Hollow could that painting be of? Oh that question was bugging her like crazy! She tugged at her bangs again in frustration.

"Tink?"

"Wha?!" Tinkerbell jumped.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Silvermist apologized. "I didn't realize you were in such deep thought."

Tinkerbell blushed slightly. If only Silvermist knew... Oh goodness! If she knew! Rosetta would be all over it! Tinkerbell's blush deepened.

"Are you okay, dewdrop?"

"What? Yeah. Sure, sure."

Silvermist raised an eyebrow. "Something bothering you?"

"Yes... I mean no! No! Not at all!" Tinkerbell replied flustered.

Tinkerbell banged her head against her work-table.

"Okay... something is bothering me," she admitted.

Silvermist sat down beside the tinker. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tinkerbell pursed her lips. Should she tell the water-talent?

Why not? After all, Silvermist was an older fairy. Maybe she would know more about this painting.

"Well um," Tinkerbell hesitated. Maybe not?

No! She was going to ask.

"Do you know anything about a painting Terrence wanted?" she asked quickly.

Silvermist blinked. "Painting? Terrence?"

Tinkerbell bit her lip. "You don't know?"

The water-talent tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It sounds vaguely familiar."

Tinkerbell leaned closer to Silvermist.

"Ah!"

Tinkerbell nodded in anticipation.

"Fairy Gary wanted a picture of himself the other day and probably asked Terrence to get it!"

Tinkerbell facepalmed.

"Ooops... Wrong painting?"

Tinkerbell sighed. "Nevermind."

Silvermist pursed her lips. "I really feel like I should know about this."

Tinkerbell glanced at Silvermist warily.

Silvermist snapped her fingers. "Rani! She would know."

"Rani?"

Silvermist nodded. "Several seasons ago I remember her mentioning something about a painting and Terrence."

Tinkerbell could feel her heart drop.

Terrence and Rani?

Her wings sagged.

Of course... Rani would be a better match for Terrence. She was quiet, soft, and caring, She didn't cause any trouble to Pixie Hollow. In fact it was just the opposite! She saved Pixie Hollow!

Why would Terrence want to be with a stupid tinker?

Tinkerbell held back the tears forming in her eyes.

"I... gotta go, Silvermist. I... I um promised Peri I'd go see her today."

Silvermist cocked her head as she watched Tinkerbell leave.

Were those tears?

Silvermist frowned. She better inform the others.

She smacked herself lightly. The others!

She was suppose to bring Tinkerbell to join them for a game of fairy tag with the winter fairies!

Oh well, Tinkerbell said she was going to see her sister so they could just meet her there. Hopefully, the others wouldn't be to upset with that. She doubted they be that upset. They would forgive once they found out she was with Periwinkle. That, and about her chat with Tinkerbell.

* * *

"Painting?"

The fairies stared at Silvermist.

"What painting?" they asked again.

The water-talent merely shrugged. "I'm not sure. It seemed to upset her a little when I told her Rani might know something about it."

Rosetta gasped. "You don't think Tink might think Terrence likes Rani?"

Fawn laughed. "Terrence and Rani? We all know that Rani likes-"

"Wait!" Iridessa interrupted. "The painting first!"

Fawn crossed her arms, slightly irritated. "What about the painting?"

"I think I might know what the painting is of."

Rosetta, Fawn, and Silvermist gathered around the light-talent.

Iridessa took a deep breath. "This painting is probably really important to him."

The fairies nodded for her to continue.

"Just tell us!" Fawn pleaded

"The painting probably holds a treasure of memories for him."

"Oh the agony! Just tell us!" Rosetta cried. "And please say it won't make things difficult for Tink!"

Iridessa shot Rosetta an irritated look. "It's nothing like that."

"Just tell us!" the fairies begged.

"It's a painting of the only other dust-talent fairy, Laurence."

"Laurence?!" Rosetta squeaked. "You don't mean the one older garden-talent fairies use to gush stories about? The cutest sparrowman ever?! _That _Laurence?!"

"I thought fairies and sparrowmen never have the same name."

"Yes, yes." Fawn waved her hand at Silvermist. "We all know that. There's only one Laurence around here. And that Laurence has more to him than just being supposedly cute and being the only other dust-talent if rumors are true."

Fawn narrowed her eyes. "Things are going to get mighty interesting around here."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Sorry for a rather short chapter. X3 I really wanted to update it before me "hiatus." Just wanted to note that this story happens a little after Secret of the Wings. I hope you don't mind but I made Fairy Gary and the other "dust-talent" sparrowmen (and fairies?) into organizer-talents sorta and that's why they help Terrence. XD They actually don't handle the dust. Just thought I should note that. Haha.

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

**_Wolf of IndigoRiver: _**Awesome job! Great first chapter, and I hope you can continue writing it! Wolf of IndigoRiver**  
**

_Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. TTwTT I hope to keep writing it after I finish school for the year. XD_

_**BeachChic1313:**_Loved the story. :)_  
_

_Aw thanks! :D I'm glad._

_ **jinx1999: **_I knew I heard of those before I was so mad at first cause I knew I heard them before but know it's just funny

_Haha. Um thanks? Lol. Not sure what you meant but thanks for the review! I really appreciate it. :3_


	3. He Was a Treasure

**Chapter Three: He Was a Treasure**

"Vidia! Wait up! Vidia!"

Vidia huffed. "Hurry up, slow-poke!"

Terrence panted as he managed to somewhat keep up with Vidia. "I'm not a fast-flying-talent! Slow down just a bit, Vidia!"

Vidia sighed.

"And might I remind you, that painting is mine. So the least you could do is-"

"I got it, okay?" Vidia interrupted. "I'll try to slow down... a little."

"Thanks... I guess." Terrence sighed as he continued to struggle to keep up with the just a tad bit slower Vidia.

Seriously... some fast-flyers just didn't understand the pace of the average fairy or sparrowman.

"Where did you say Bess was?" Vidia called out.

"Uh Breeze said somewhere around Acorn Summit."

Vidia snorted softly and looked down below her.

Hmph. No sign of the artist-talent fairy.

"You sure she said Acorn Summit?"

"Positive, Vidia."

Vidia narrowed her eyes as she glanced down below her again. Maybe she just missed seeing the fairy.

* * *

"Tink!" Periwinkle squealed happily. "I didn't know you were coming early."

Tinkerbell tried to smile as her sister glomped her. "Well, I didn't want to miss a moment with you."

Periwinkle cocked her head slightly. "Something bothering you, sis?"

Tinkerbell immediately shook her head. "No, of course not! I'm perfectly fine!"

Periwinkle raised an eyebrow. "Okay. If you say so."

Tinkerbell managed to give her sister a convincing smile. "So, what are we going to do today? Snowball fighting? Ice gliding?"

Periwinkle laughed. "We can play those later. The others wanted to play fairy tag in Winter Woods first."

"Others?" Tinkerbell cocked her head.

"Your friends and my friends. Didn't Silvermist tell you?"

Tinkerbell shook her head. "No."

"Hmmm. She was suppose to tell you. Oh well." Perriwinkle shrugged. "You're here so it all work out."

Tinkerbell nodded. "So how do you guys play fairy tag over here?"

"From what your friends have told me, we play it the same way you guys do except we don't have the same talents as you guys." Perriwinkle giggled. "This is going to be fun having all these different talents."

Tinkerbell nodded again, although she wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were straying to a game of fairy tag she had played many seasons ago. She smiled slightly. Yes, that was a fun game with Terrence.

"Tink?"

"Huh, what?"

Perriwinkle frowned slightly as she waved her hand around her sister's face. "Have you been listening to me?"

"Uh sure. Of course."

Perriwinkle raised an eyebrow. "Something is bothering you, isn't?"

"No! Not at all!" Tinkerbell immediately jumped to her defensive side. "What made you think that?"

Perriwinkle shrugged. "You're acting kind of funny."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ummm... Are we interrupting something?"

"Yes!" the two sisters yelled.

The fairies behind them blinked in surprise. "Well um... we were just here for the game of tag."

Perriwinkle and Tinkerbell blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh... hi, guys."

"Uh, what's going on?" Fawn asked.

"Nothing!" Tinkerbell assured. "Perri and I were just um talking. Right?"

Perriwinkle quickly nodded. "Just talking."

Iridessa raised an eyebrow. "It sounded a lot more than talking."

"I'll say! You dewdrops sounded like you were in an argument or somethin'," Rosetta chimed in.

"It was nothing! Really!"

Silvermist flew over to Tinkerbell. "Dewdrop, is that painting still bothering you?"

Perriwinkle cocked her head. "Painting? What painting?"

"This painting Terrence is suppose to pick up," Fawn quickly explained.

"It's not bothering me! Why would it bother me?!" Tinkerbell's temper started to flare.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, sugar! We got some real good news for you about that painting."

Tinkerbell's temper cooled slightly. "You... do?"

Rosetta nodded. "In fact, we know who it's of!"

"Who? Who, who, who?!" Tinkerbell demanded.

Rosetta grinned. "Laurence!"

"Laurence?!" Perri gasped.

Tinkerbell blinked. "Ummm you know him?"

Perriwinkle shook her head. "No, no. I've just heard about him from Gliss and Spike. They really liked him I guess."

Rosetta cocked her head. "Now how would you know about him?"

Fawn nodded. "Yeah. It's kinda strange that you would know about him when we knew so little."

Perriwinkle blinked. "Wasn't he a winter fairy?"

"Uhhhh... no?"

"Wait! Can't someone please tell me who he is?!" Tinkerbell demanded. "Why am I the only one who hasn't heard of this 'Laurence' guy?"

"Well um..." Fawn glanced at her friends. "You see, he isn't here anymore."

"What... do you mean?" Tinkerbell asked, hesitantly.

Fawn pursed her lips slightly and whispered, "Disbelief."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_Hurrah! I'm finally back on this one guys! ^^ Although, I'm dreadfully sorry that this chapter was short... But never fear, the next chapter will be longer! I finally have more tome to write so I should be able to get this story up and running again! Yay! :D I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. I also hope you guys like my cover photo for this story. I made it myself with GIMP. I'm not too happy with it though. :/ I think it needs something so if you guys have any ideas please let me know in a review or pm! :D I'd really appreciate it. ^o^

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

**Tangled4ever- **It's getting really interesting now! Good work!

_Why thank you! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Annabeth-Artemis- **Really like it! I hope they get together because I ship TerencexTink so much it's not even funny. Anyway, can't wait for the next update!

_Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it. I'm a pretty big fan of TerrencexTinkerbell myself sooo. ;) *hint hint* I hope you enjoyed this update!_

**Guest-**Arrrrggghh! Update! Ive been waiting so long! Plz update! im dying here!

_Wah... I'm sorry! But I hope this update makes up for it? Despite being short? I will really really try hard to update very soon!_


	4. Treasure of Secrets

**Chapter Four: Treasure of Secrets**

Bess fidgeted nervously. "So... what do you think?"

Terrence remained silent as he stared at the painting.

"Not good, huh?"

Terrence shook his head. "No... it's really good. Looks just like him."

Vidia perked up. "Let me see it."

Bess raised an eyebrow as Terrence handed Vidia the painting.

"Is that wise?" she whispered to him.

Terrence blinked. "What do you mean?"

Bess shrugged. "I don't know... It's just Vidia, I mean. You think she'll be okay?"

Terrence pursed his lips slightly. "She'll be fine."

Bess and Terrence glanced back at the fast-flying fairy.

Vidia clutched the painting tightly.

"I dunno..." Bess turned back to Terrence. "You might opening up your secrets."

Terrence cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Not everyone knows about your brother you know."

Terrence raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Bess sighed. "The newer fairies and sparrowmen are going to be asking questions."

"Why?"

Bess bit her lip. "Well let's just say I accidentally let it slip to a tinker-talent we both know _very _well."

Terrence felt his face flush suddenly. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. You're going to have a curious fairy on your hands. I hope you can handle it."

Terrence gulped.

"She is going to have _alot_ of questions for you."

Terrence gulped again. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Tinkerbell cocked her head as she stared at her friends. "Dis... belief? What is that exactly?"

Perriwinkle nodded. "This is the first I ever heard of it."

Iridessa bit her lip. "Should we tell them?"

Fawn shrugged. "Might as well. They'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Figure out what?!" Tinkerbell demanded.

Fawn winced. "About disbelief."

"And?"

"Well um... you see it's when a human on the mainland stops believing in fairies."

"That's awful!" Perriwinkle gasped.

Silvermist nodded sympathetically. "And when that happens, a fairy or sparrowman disappears."

"Disappears?"

Silvermist nodded again. "They slowly fade away and disappear. No one knows where to there."

"That's... just crazy."

Tinkerbell furrowed her brows. "And that's what happened the 'Laurence' person?"

The fairies nodded sadly.

"Okay. So who is he?"

"Well, sugar. He was Terrence's brother."

"WHAT?!"

Tinkerbell and Perriwinkle stared at their friends dumbfounded.

"But... when? How?"

"Long before you two came along," Fawn explained. "We sort of forgot about it. It was so long ago and not all of us existed when he was still around."

"But why didn't Terrence tell me? I mean, he's like me! Like me and Perri!"

Rosetta put her hand on Tinkerbell's shoulder. "Think about it, sugar. Imagine how you'd feel if you lost Perri."

Tinkerbell bit her lip. "I guess... I guess I wouldn't talk about it either."

Rosetta nodded. "Exactly. Take it easy on him."

Tinkerbell tugged at her bangs. "I'll try... but I want to know more now."

Perriwinkle nodded. "I'm curious too."

"I have to admit we are too. Especially since you thought he was a winter fairy." Fawn looked at Perriwinkle. "Do you know why?"

Perriwinkle shrugged. "Well I just assumed it since Gliss and Spike were always saying how he brought dust to them back then."

Iridessa raised her hand. "Wait a min. Did you say he _brought_ dust to them?"

Perriwinkle nodded.

Silvermist cocked her head. "But how could he do that? We weren't allowed to cross the border before now."

Tinkerbell tapped her head thoughtfully. "That rule might not have always been there."

Perriwinkle brightened. "Now that's a good thought."

"One problem." Tinkerbell smiled sheepishly. "How can we find out?"

"Dewey?" Perriwinkle suggested.

"You think he'd know?"

"Of course! I bet Lord Milori told him all the rules for him to write down." Perriwinkle winked at her sister. "Dewey will know something."

Fawn pumped her fist. "What are you two waiting for? Hurry and go!"

Perriwinkle paused. "But what about you guys?"

Silvermist winked. "You can tell us later. We'll be playing fairy tag with the others."

Tinkerbell smiled at her friends. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, sugar! Now hurry and go!"

_(A few minutes later at Dewey's library.)_

"Dewey! Deweeeeeeeeey!" the sisters called out.

"I'm right here. No need to be shoutin'." Dewey smiled at the two fairies. "How can I help you?"

"Dewey!" Perriwinkle flew over to her friend. "We have some questions."

"All right. What would they be?"

"Rules."

Dewey raised an eyebrow. "Now that is an interesting question coming from you."

"That's beside the point, Dewey!" Tinkerbell interrupted. "We want to know when the rule was set for border."

Dewey blinked in surprise. "You want to bring that up again?"

"No, no! This is something different. It's about a sparrowman named 'Laurence'!"

Dewey whistled low. "You really are digging deep."

Perriwinkle cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Dewey winked. "I'll show you. It's a treasure of secrets that you two deserve to know."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heh heh... another short chapter. I'm SO SORRY! DON'T HURT ME!

Anyways... I do apologize for another short chapter. :P I'm working on it. ^^;; I _PROMISE_ the next chapter _WILL _be over 1,000 words. *fingers crossed*

Just a quick note for future reference. I've had this story idea in my head a for a looooong time. Five or six years now, I think. I've been working on and off on it but I finally decided to post it after I watched ___Secret of the Wings_. Sooo I just wanted to note that I had thought of the 'siblings' idea long before Disney made ___Secret of the Wings_. I was pretty excited when I saw that Tinkerbell and Perrwinkle were sisters. I was like 'my idea actually works!' So MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay... I'm done. ^^;;

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**MapleTreeway- **Oh what's the painting? (Chapter 1)

_Ah, I revealed that sorta in the second and third chapter. ^-^_

**SilverLining-san- **When will the next chapter come out? I really like this story; please write more :C

_Here's an update! :D I hope you enjoy it. I plan on coming out with the next chapter next Friday. :)_


End file.
